A Real Bind
の |Rōmaji title = Reddo Ribon Gun Hisshi no Kōbō |Literal title = The Red Ribbon Army's Desperate Offensive-Defensive |Series = DB |Number = 66 |Manga = Goku's Charge *Attack from the Sky |Saga = Commander Red Saga |Airdate = June 17, 1987 |English Airdate = November 11, 2002 |Previous = Confront the Red Ribbon Army |Next = The End of Commander Red }} の |''Reddo Ribon Gun Hisshi no Kōbō''|lit. "The Red Ribbon Army's Desperate Offensive-Defensive"}} is the ninth episode of the Commander Red Saga and the sixty-sixth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on June 17, 1987. Its original American airdate was November 11, 2002. Summary Goku is on his way to take back the Dragon Balls from the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters. Realizing the danger he is in, his best friends have joined together to help. Still, Commander Red and the Red Ribbon Army are under the impression that Mercenary Tao is coming. Meanwhile, Krillin is on his way back home when Yamcha and the group find him. On their airplane, they tell him about Goku going to the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, and Krillin thinks Goku is being mad for taking on the Red Ribbon Army alone. Oolong comments about the relationship of Bulma and Yamcha, and asks them about their wedding, but Bulma tells Yamcha that she is still mad at him. Goku arrives at the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters and destroys a helicopter, which reveals his presence to Commander Red. He sets up his defense system comprising of AA-missiles and heat-seekers. The defense system attacks Goku, but Goku manages to avoid all of it. He enters the headquarters and attacks the soldiers. Then, we see Colonel Violet perturbed by Goku. Yamcha and the rest of the group enter the Snow Mountains area and are followed by a heat-seeking rocket, which they avoid easily, thanks to Bulma, which Roshi compliments with:That's some quick thinking there. Now how 'bout some quick kissing? making the whole gang laugh. We then see Violet talking to a soldier and dropping money, just before running away. Around the same time, Goku enters Wing-8 and Commander Red tries to protect his precious Dragon Balls. Goku enters the building and breaks through the roof to move up through the building. Major Events *Goku attacks the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters. Battles *Goku vs. The Red Ribbon Army Appearances Characters Locations *Red Ribbon Army Headquarters Objects *Power Pole *Flying Nimbus *Gun *Zeni *Airplane *Dragon Ball Differences from the Manga *The scene of Yamcha and the others picking up Krillin is filler, though it happens in the manga off panel. *Yamcha and Bulma agreeing to put their argument behind them for the moment is filler. There is a moment just before when Yamcha asks how much time it will take to reach the base which is in the manga where the question was directed at Puar while here it's at Bulma. *The moment where Launch muses making Turtle a victory feast is filler, though the question that leads to the moment is in the manga, of whether or not he'll be useful to the raid on the base. *Unit 84 is killed without a struggle in the manga, where here he attempts to shoot down Goku to no avail. *A heat seeking missile being fired at the airplane being piloted by Yamcha is exclusive to the anime. *Violet stashing her money and one of the soldiers seeing her is filler. *Goku's attack on the Red Ribbon base is expanded upon in the anime with scenes such as Anti Aircraft weaponry being used to try and shoot down Goku while on the Flying Nimbus. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 66 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 66 (BD) pt-br:O Último Empenho da Força Red Ribbon fr:Dragon Ball épisode 066 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Commander Red Saga Category:Dragon Ball